Illumian (Player Race)
Race Features Ability Score Increase. You add 1 to your Intelligence score. Additionally you gain ability score increases assigned by the sigils you select. Size. '''Illumians range from 5 to well over 6 feet tall and tend to have slight builds. Your size is Medium. '''Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Illumian, and one extra language of your choice. Illumian is a language only used in special occasions and formal events which often consists sharp consonants, reverberating slurs, and double speak being able to convey long messages in succinct phrases. Mostly it is used in the Cabals, Illumian libraries, Illumians formerly addressing higher Illumians, and the like. Glyphic Insight: '''You are proficient in Arcana checks '''Born Utterance: It is said that when an Illumian is born in the word it is ushered in by a phrase of creation. As an action you can display a 10 word phrase above your head giving bright light out to 15 feet and dim light out another 15 feet. This phrase is typically in old Illumian but it maybe in any language you know. You can change the phrase or dismiss this as a bonus action. If you should die, regardless of the state of your body, as a reaction you can use this ability over the site of your death. It lasts for 1 minute. Sigils of the Old Language. As an Illumian your body has detailed birthmarks reminiscent of the language of Truespeech. Though two are more distinct and common among all of the others. You may select 2 of the sigils below gaining their modifications and abilities associated with them. * ''Aesh (vigor):'' Your Strength score is increased by 1. When you would make an attack roll after you would roll but before you know the result you may add a 1d6 to the roll. If it would be successful you add your character level + your strength modifier to the damage (min 2). Once you have used this you must complete a long rest to use it again. * ''Hoon (life):'' Your Constitution score is increased by 1. When you or an ally adjacent to you takes damage you can use your reaction to heal 1d10 + character level + your constitution modifier (min 2) in hit points. Once this is used you must complete a long rest to use it again. * ''Krau (magic):'' Your Intelligence score is increased by 1. You gain a 1st level spell slot, which you can use to cast any 1st level wizard spell you have learned. Use your intelligence for save DC's or attack roll. If the spell has a duration it only lasts 1 minute if it would usually last for more time. Once this is used you must complete a long rest to use it again. * ''Naen (mind):'' Your Wisdom score is increased by 1. After you would roll a mental ability check but before you know the result you may add 1 + your Wisdom modifier (min 2) to the result. Once you have used this you must complete a long rest to use it again. * ''Uur (grace):'' Your Dexterity score is increased by 1. After you would roll a physical ability check but before you know the result you may add 1 + your Dexterity modifier (min 2) to the result. Once you have used this you must complete a long rest to use it again. * ''Vaul (soul):'' Your Charisma score is increased by 1. If you would suffer disadvantage on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw as a reaction you can declare one of the d20 rolls you make to be made with advantage even if it would be normally made at disadvantage as long as it is made by the end of your next turn. Once you have used this you must complete a long rest to use it again.